Sakura Tears
by Ravyn Moon 1313
Summary: sparkling vampires check werewolves check my cousin is a wolf wait what yeah that is normal falling for my cousins hot pack mate yeah not so normal oh wait sorry I'm Sakura and this is my tale you know surviving high school and keeping peace between my para friends paulX oc
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am back giving wolf and cat hybrid cookies. Before I welcome you to the world of Sakura I would like to beg for forgiveness I have been Away from the keyboard for so long that what ever is in this story I did not copy for i have not been reading fanfic for so long I have been taking care of family and getting engaged so this story has been hand wrote since 2011 and starts out kinda dull for I started writing it after my dad died and now with out further begging for forgiveness I shall now introduce to you the main character of Sakura Rosette Black Cat the cat cousin to our own beloved Jacob there is only sam bashing allowed just kidding bash away folks bash away

Chapter one

A Young girl of seventeen stood beside a North Texas grave. The Mist and pouring rain dripped from her raven wing hair. Few who could see the emo pink streaks in her hair or the tears that poured like the rain that fell down around her. This girl was Sakura Black Cat, a were-cat by birth. For this day she would be leaving the rolling hills of Texas and moving to the ever towering forests of Forks, Washington.


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: well back with another chapter hopefully yall are liking it but if ya dont that is cool to anyways short chapters I know shot me but i promise they will get better and longer

Chapter Two

I stared down at my mother's grave. She died because of a drunk driver. She had left me a house in Forks, and surprisingly enough money to me to live by myself. I had to pack my things and fly to Washington.

My cousin Jacob Black had called and told me that his dad's friend Chief Swan of Forks, Washington would pick me up at the airport. I slowly walked to my house and memorized the town for the last time.

End Disclaimer: yeah so anyways

Sakura: oh god get over the to where I bash Sam for the first time this is boring

me: Sakura go back to kissing paul would ya


	3. Chapter 3

DIsclaimer: see I promised a longer chappie didnt I though a cookie to all who can guess what Sakura is half and half off ah heck cookies to every body

Chapter Three

I slowly walked up the steps of my house. I had packed my clothes in one suitcase. All that was left was to pack pictures and other important items. I had already changed from my black dress to a black trench coat, Black cargos with pink pockets and a pink shirt that said Anime Girl. I had completed the outfit with my favorited black converse.

I sighed as I packed the last of my make up in the last suitcase for I knew that I would have a sad time in Washington with out my Posse. One of my friends was putting my luggage in the trunk of her car as I came out of the house with my Death Note messanger bag slung over my shoulder. I looked at my friend with her golden blonde hair and her Misa Misa outfir and looks as I smiled sadly.

"Sakura, you won't forget to call will you?"

"I swear on the heads of Matt and Mello that I will not forget you. Geez Lisa you act like I am moving to Alaska instead of Washington State."

I smiled as she laughed at out little joke. We had met my first day of school in this small Texas town. We quickly became friends and everybody at school called us the Anime Nerds but we were sisters when neither of us had one. Though we just liked anime cause the clothes that we bought set us apart of course we did love everything other girls liked. You know shopping, cute boys need I say more.

I slid into her black mustang and realized I would be leaving my only true friendship behind.

"Lisa, I really am gonna miss you."

"I know Sakura but not even miles can seperate true friends, besides nothing can come between us."

We laughed adn talked until we got to the airport. It was clear neither of us wanted to say goodby but we had to cause I could not stay here.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Yay another chappie im so excited so for people from four countries have view this story Im so happy a thousand thank yous so things are slowly starting but it will get better i promise just bare with it

Chapter Four

I stared out of the plane window as the plane descended over the forests of Washington. It was odd not seeing the rooling hills and endless waves of grasses that I was so used to. I sighed as I disembarked and collected my bags.

"You must be Sakura Black Cat."

I looked up and saw a man in a chief of police uniform, "Yes I am and you myst be Chief Swan."

I could tell that he was a man of little words which suited me just fine. I allowed him to lead me to his car and take me to my mother's house. It was a little one story cottage with faded lilac paint and black trim with a lovely little gate before the simple stone pathway leading to the front door.

"Thank you Chief Swan."

I was suprised when the front door was opened by Jacob. I nodded to Chief Swan as he drove away and allowed Jacob to take some of my bags.

I merely allowed him to help me put my things away. It was nice to see him after all this time. His suprise was even nicer. He and some of the grown ups at the Res had gotten me a black mustang GT with Emo pink racing stripes.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I know I am just horrible I went a full day with out updating oh I should be fried in hot oil but in a wonderful apology I shall update twice today and and maybe an extra time if it works out since i only just know typed up the fifth and six chapters and my cursive is good but I kinda wrote it fast when I start handwriting this story as my friend aka can tell you my cursive+ writing fast = oh holy hannah what did i write there

Chapter Five

I woke up the next morning already missing Lisa and her chirpy wake up calls. I could so easily picture her bouncing around her room like a bird after a worm while getting ready for the day. She was always energetic in the mornings.

I slowly got out of bed laughing at the image of Lisa bouncing around her room. I hastily threw on a Death Note shirt, my ripped at the knee black jeans and pink and black converse for good luck. I grabbed the cute but psycho hoodie that was a gag gift from Lisa and headed out the door. Only to stop halfway to the car only to go back and grab my keys and Devil May Cry school messenger bag. Finally getting into my car I popped in my Lm.C cd and drove to school


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: well got another one up sorry been doing stuff for my aunt but I will get the next chappie up soon I know it is all slow and boring know just you wait till sakura eclipse just remember she is still shocked over her mom's death I mean come on who wouldn't be It was brutal so she is just getting over that fact but it will get better

Chapter Six

I got my class schedule and saw that my most dreaded subject was first. Math how I hated math. I walked into the classroom and slinked into an empty back row seat. I looked at the kids around me and noticed that the boy to my left was paler then the rest.

I quickly did my best to take notes and not be nervous as all get out. The rest of the classes past much the same way. I could finally breath again when lunch came. I hurried through the line and just got sweet tea, burger and tots. I sent a small smile to Bella who was Chief Swan's daughter. I looked around till I saw the same boy who was in my math class sit down at a table with a group of four other kids.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Yay lunch oh sorry hungry dang I miss school lunches now anyways I own nothing but my mind my fudged up sense of humor and my oc

Chapter Seven

I stopped at their table and smile sheepishly, "Um hi do yall mind if I join yall. Yall seem like the only normal people in the school. All the other kids just seem to wierd."

I watched as they all looked at each other and swallowed.

"Sure." the dark haired girl said.

"Thank you." I said as I pulled up a chair.

Sitting down I slowly ate my food.

"S tell us what is your name." the blonde girl asked.

"Oh it's Sakura Black Cat."

"I'm Roselie Hale this is my brother Jasper Hale and this is Edward, Alice and Emmett Cullen." she said as she pionted each of them out.

"It is a pleasure to meet yall."

"That's a nice accent. Where are you from."

"Oh down south in Texas just shy of the Oklahoma border."

I chatted with them some more but was saddened when the bell rang, "Well I guess I will see yall tomorrow."

I smiled gratefull at them as I headed to the rest of my classes.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: well I am back sorry been busy but I have chappie eight for yall plus lots of cookies I cant wait to see what yall think about it anyways anyways its hard typing up the chapters from my handwritten chapters so bare with me please anyways on with the story and no I dont own twilight or there would be cooler scenes you know vamp and were wolf base ball or foot ball

Chapter Eight

I drove home as I contemplated the Cullens and Hales. I knew that like pulled like towards it. I was were-cat so it made sense that there would be other mythical creatures in the same area. I pulled into my driveway and sighed. For there standing in my front door was Jake.

"Hi Jake. Didn't cut school did ya?" I said as I walked up.

"No just came by to see how your first day went."

"Well like all first days way different then Mello going hog wild for chocolate in a chocolate store."

"That bad huh."

"Yeah but I think I made some friends."

"Really who?"

"The Cullens." I said as I unlocked my door.

I was not suspecting his sudden silence. It was like I had just done some stupid taboo. I held the door open for him as he sulked inside.

"What are upset about Jake they are people like you and me."

"Billy don't like them."

"They are different yes but they are more normal then most of the other yahoos in town."

"You really do think they are normal don't you."

I merely smirked at him. Oh how little he knew I was a were-cat so I would instantly feel that the Cullens are normal, "Yeah Jake I really do. THey seem nice just dont tell Billy that I will try to hang with them."

"You are completely sure you know what you are doing, Sakura."

"Jake when you are like me you can handle yourself. Now run along I got school work to do."

I walked him to the door and watched as he walked away a bit before turning around and heading to the living room.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I have chapter nine and well I am typing as fast as my fingers and eyes can go so here is to you guys out there on the inner webs still dont own twilight trust me name aint stephanie meyer

Chapter Nine

I quickly did my homework. I looked at the clock and saw that Lisa would be getting into her car right now. I pulled out my black Envy 3 with the red cat's eye dangle that Lisa had just given me for my last birthday. Dialing her number I went out to the backyard and sat in the dangle chair.

"Sakura-chan. Holy toy playing Near how are you."

I smiled at Lisa's usual energetic tone, "I'm great Lis really great."

"You don't sound great."

"Is this you being psychic or you and your best friend mind reading skills."

I smiled as she laughed her pure musical laughter.

"Best friend intuition now spill."

"Well I met a group of kids that seemed cool but that wasn't what was bothering me. Though I have a feeling that Sam Uley one of the guys down at the Res will be wanting to talk to me so I am heading there first thing this weekend."

There was a silence on the other end of the line.

"Sakura be careful I see a lot of things happening soon so get territorial boundaries set up as soon as you can."

"I will. I have to anyways once I figure out what in the blue blazes is going on around here."

"You better be cautious I don't want to fly up ther and bail you out cause you were curious."

Laughing, "You won't have to. I will be so careful I would make Kira look like a saint."

We said our goodbyes and let each other go.

Chuckling to myself I locked all the doors and windows before going to bed.


End file.
